Last Will and Testamental
by rollingstones
Summary: Harry sat alone at his desk, writting things he knew she would need to be told,needing to be said. Ron burst in, angry.He wanted to know why he was doing this. Not for anyone,except her and her peace of mind. Because of her he could continue. HG Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Last Will and Testament(al) by RollingStone.

This is a Harry Ginny fic. Just wait.. I have got plans. :)!!!

It was your average Monday morning. School would be out in less than a week for winter holidays. Midterms were over, which meant that laughter was now allowed within the radius of Hermione. Everyone in Hogwarts castle awoke counting their blessing to be still alive. Many were worried about what the break and ever sooner summer would bring. Ronald Weasley, Ron to his friends, awoke to find an empty bed in his dormitory among all of the snorers and droolers. Many were not to return home this holiday; many had no home left to return to. Harry clearly had not slept last night. Ron yawned and got dressed, breakfast should be about ready, if he were to head down now, and then go find Harry, he might be able to sneak out of the castle for a bit of fun down in Hogsmeade. Ron laughed at the idea as he walked down the stairs; he had just reached the middle of the common room when…

"Ron, what are you doing up so early?" It was Hermione; he was reluctant to see her because they had just broken up, again, last night.

Ron wasn't ready to apologize, which he knew he was going to have to do eventually, "Listen, I was going to breakfast. If there's anything else you feel the need to yell at me about, could you hold out until I've had some toast? I'm not going to be able to handle it on an empty stomach."

"You couldn't handle what I've got to say anyway Ron." Hermione said as she followed him out of the portrait hole.

Ron groaned, "I'm serious Hermione, my stomach is in knots, I think some tea would be splendid as well."

Hermione linked arms with him, "Your such a pansy Ron, let's go to breakfast."

Ron was now completely confused, he hadn't apologized, yet here she was with him. What was going on? What was their status now? Why was he thinking this hard when he was so tired and hungry?

Ron didn't speak until they reached the Great Hall. "So…uh…" He could feel his ears burning, "What's the…" He saw Hermione's eyes sparkling with laughter, for such a kind humanitarian, or creature-itarian, again the thinking without food; she loved messing with him, "Are you-"

She laughed, "Am I your girlfriend again?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, are you, or am I still and idiot?" Ron was puzzled but the smell of food was helping him tremendously. They sat down and Ron immediately began eating as much as would fit into his face. He took a long sip of pumpkin juice savoring the feeling of a drink and the look on Hermione's face.

"No." Hermione replied with a giggle.

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice, "Why not?—you can't just, just—you never play by the rules—you're a hypocrite; you say you love me and then you knock me around like a rag doll. You know what? I've got my pride to look out for, or at least what's left of it. And I can't have people continually witness you bringing me down to my knees every time we bicker, Christ! I've got a reputation to look out for! And you-"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss.

Ron was temporarily speechless, "You can't just do that whenever you please, and when you're not my girlfriend!"

"Yes I am."

"But you just said-"

"I just wanted to get a reaction out of you."

"Hermione, I am going to get you back for that; that was horrid. You can't-"

Hermione laughed, "Oh but I can. Wait a minute, where is Grumpy?"

Grumpy, Mopey, Mope-a-teer, and several other nicknames had been attached to Harry by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Only the three of them because they were the only people left in the whole school who dared insult him. Last February, back when Malfoy had been a little more than friendly towards Ginny, who was not impressed, Malfoy found himself in a pickle. Harry, who had heard of it during lunch, and had absolutely no tolerance left in his body; gave Malfoy exactly what he had been asking for since the first day he met him. As stated earlier, it had been during lunch when Ron had let the beans spill, he would have killed Malfoy himself, but as Head Boy, he really couldn't afford any more counts of violence on his permanent record. So he filled Harry in on some interesting details. Harry, stood up immediately, took out his wand, screamed a curse, conjured Malfoy right in front of him. Then as the whole hall watched in awed silence, Harry waved his wand, had Malfoy tap-dance for several minutes, all the while forcing him to sing the Hogwarts school song. Then after that had been completed, Harry had Malfoy, grudgingly, while still dancing and severely embarrassed, scream the American civil rights act, then Britain's, and then several other countries all in alphabetical order. After each country was completed Harry flicked his wand and sent Malfoy flying into the wall. After a good half of an hour, Dumbledore showed up, released Malfoy, who walked out wincing as his feet had been dancing to a fast rhythm. "Next time Harry, would you kindly conduct your revenge in private?"

Harry chuckled darkly, "Normally I would Professor, but I thought you might value your student's life in this case."

Dumbledore pretended to hear what he wanted and walked back up to the teacher table. The rest of the hall sat in a stunned silence, the whole hall's food had gone cold several minutes ago.

Neville burst in, with green liquid squirting out of his ears, "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME HARRY?"

Ron laughed at the memory they had had a great party that night. Then he heard it.

"RON, RON ARE YOU LISTENING. WHERE IS HARRY?"

"I don't know, I was going to find him later… he isn't sleeping again."

"Ron, you were supposed to make sure he was drinking the potion!" Hermione accused.

"Well excuse me for being busy Hermione! I really haven't got the time to baby-sit him. He is a grown man almost after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes then hissed, "You know how venerable he is right now. He is practicing his occlumency, right?"

"I couldn't tell you, last time I asked him he muttered something about needed to know such and such, and then we ran into Malfoy."

Hermione laughed, "Is that what set him off?" Then she looked dead serious, "That wasn't funny Ron, Malfoy almost missed exams, he was gone for two weeks-"  
A new voice joined in, "No worries though, they found him in the vanishing cupboard in the end," Ginny smiled as she sat down and buttered herself some toast, "and they fixed his ears back in the right place in the end."

Ron looked puzzled, "What happened to his ears?"

Ginny giggled as Hermione motioned to her butt, Ron didn't get it.

"Hermione, don't act like that in front of my sister," Ron said rather agitated. Hermione glared at him as Ginny laughed harder, and then it dawned on him. "Harry is so imaginative and just think, we have half a year left to see what else he comes up with!"

"Ginny, you wouldn't happen to know where Harry is, would you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was with him till, oh I don't know, probably four o'clock this morning. I went up to bed and then he said he would be around. I think he may have wound up in his D.A. office."

"Oh, okay, thank Gin," Hermione said as she started to get up, Ron was following when-

"WAIT A TICK, Ginny, what were you doing with Harry so late in the evening?" Ron sputtered as the rage of an overprotective brother brewed within him.

"I was just talking to him. We are friends, and if I wanted more, you would just have to be ok with that, you said last year that you wanted me with him."

Ron rolled his eyes and his ears grew red, "YEAH, BUT…That was only when I thought you were over him and he wasn't interested in you!"

"So he is interested in me?" Ginny laughed as she watched her brother turn from an angry shade of red to a violent purple.

"So, he is in the D.A. room? Alright then…" Ron muttered as he turned and ran to the tapestry near the room, with a giggling Hermione and Ginny in hot pursuit.

Ron finally reached his destination, took a moment to calm down and thought, how do I get in? Oh yes, I need a place to talk to Harry, to find him, to beat the living daylights out of him!" Instantly the door appeared, opened and the serene room became littered with shotguns, daggers, a boxing ring and a cabinet filled with poisons.

Harry was sitting in a corner at a desk. A long roll of parchment was unrolled and dangling off the side. "Oh, you found me then."

Ron sputtered, "Oh we found you alright. You can clearly see the mood I am in right now, do not mess with me!"

Harry shrugged, "Alright then." He returned quietly to his work.

Hermione timidly stepped forward, "What exactly are you doing Harry?"

"I'm writing my last will and testament." He stated as plain as day and without discontinuing his work.

Hermione took a step back and found she had lost her voice, surely this could mean only one thing: Voldemort.

Ron calmed and then tensed, "Why would you be doing that Harry, did you find him, are you going to fight him?"

Harry slowly put down him quill, looked just beyond Ron, to Ginny, then Hermione, and then to Ron, "No Ron, I am not going to go after him just yet, I am however, going to begin dating your sister."

This is the way that all hell broke loose at Hogwarts.

Thanks for reading, please Review! I would love some input and or comments!!!!


	2. Hospital Wing

Last Will and Testament(al)

Rolling Stone

I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, you rock! Reviews are like motivation, ha-ha.

Chapter 2: Hospital Wing

"Harry, you're such a moron," Hermione hissed over a unconscious Ron. "You know the kind of stress he has been under these past few years. It's all he can do to act normal during school, let alone deal with you and your grand idea!"

Harry laughed, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger-"

"Don't you dare try to spit my own words back at me Harry James Potter!" Hermione snapped, "You know I said that to make you feel better." The candles in the Hospital wing flickered, leaving the people in the room rather uncomfortable and unnerved.

"Oh, and it did, it sure did. I feel great knowing that eventually, I am going to have to be murdered or murder, and I've already done one of those things!"

Hermione's jaw dropped at what Harry had said. He hadn't talked about what had happened last summer since, well last summer. This time, Hermione began again, except this time, much more tactfully. "Listen Harry, you know that was not a murder, it was self defense. And you cannot say that she did not deserve what she had coming to her. It's not like you tortured Bella, you may have wanted to. But the point is, it was kill or be killed. Clearly you were not ready to die then, so why should you be now? So you make out this will, thinking it's a great idea, and then you shock the be-Jesus out of Ron. How would you feel if your best friend wanted to date your sister? " Ginny, who had been sitting quietly next to Ron's bed looked up, yet said nothing. She knew this was going to get very personal.

"I'll never know, I never even had the chance to have a real sister." Harry spit out and then cracked a fake grin, "Oh wait, I've got some weird cross of a wife and a sister sitting right across from me."

"That's not fair Harry. I always look out for you, help you out, yet the minute you become stressed out you pull a stunt like this. Are you jealous of me and Ron?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, "No, I am actually relieved, I had a running bet going with Dean, who I collected nicely from."

"Look, I can understand you being bitter. But still—don't you think this whole 'misunderstood rage' is getting played out. I am a tolerant person, I have sympathy for you. I love you dearly, not in the same way as Ron, but you honestly are on my last nerve. Ever since you accepted the fact you've got to, well you know-"

"No Hermione, I do not know. Why don't you fill me in on everything I don't know?"

Hermione seemed like she would like nothing better than to slap Harry for being such a smartass when she was beat to her chance.

Slam, Harry was whacked hard across the face, "What, Ron are you awake?" Harry asked looking down at a still unconscious or most likely sleeping Ron.

"No, but it was the other Weasley in the room. How can you two act like you're the only people in the room when you fight?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

Harry sat up a little straighter in his chair, "Well you see it is a Hermione thing-"

Hermione stood up out of her chair and bellowed, "BULL-"

"_Silencio_!" Ginny whispered as she put a stop to both Harry and Hermione's ramblings. Hermione sat back down, and Ginny began, "I really don't care what you two have got to say right now. Harry, Hermione is sick of being treated horribly by you. Yes, you're tragically misunderstood. Yes, you've been emotionally disturbed for the better part of your life, and it is completely understandable that you would and should be a little bitter at life at the moment-"

Harry, who had sensible restored his voice said, "Bitter, BITTER? OF COURSE I AM BLOODY BITTER!"

"Shh… Harry if Madame Pomfrey has to come over we'll be asked to leave!" Hermione said as she too had just restored her voice.

"Harry, this whole argument is basically about one thing. Why on earth would you write out a will? And why would you tell my brother that you were going to date me, especially before even asking me out at all?"

"Oh, Gin, I was going to eventually, I just-"

Ginny was thoroughly unconvinced, "You just what?"

"Well, I wasn't sure I was going to live to the end of the year, so if I died, I thought it would be a good idea to write out a will."

Hermione scoffed, "That is ridiculous, and of course you're going to survive. You're Harry Potter for the love of God. Stop being such a block head. The fact that you're so comfortable with the idea of dying is unnerving; I bet you that that is more the reason for Ron passing out than you dating his sister."

Ginny paused for a moment then began, "But why didn't he pass out when Harry mentioned his will first."

Hermione rolled her eyes in such a way that only she could get away with in front of Ginny, "You know how slow Ron is, it probably just sunk in that his friend could die and then that final shock and BAM! Game over!"

Ginny nodded her head in approval. "I agree with you. That is probably exactly what happened."

It was Harry's turn to scoff, "Come on Ladies, give Ron a bit more credit than that-" Violent red sparks went soaring out from where Ron was supposed to be laying unconscious, and a tall, thin, blonde, male figure drop to the floor. Harry laughed, "Ron you devil, how long have you been awake?" Harry said this completely ignoring a tittering Madame Pomfrey as she dragged Malfoy to a nearby bed and muttered, "This boy's heart can't take many more stunners."

"Long enough," Ron laughed, completely unconcerned with the fact that he had just stunned Malfoy. "Harry, date my sister all you want, just don't finish that will of yours, it's a death sentence!" Ron continued laughing. Hermione laughed too, in spite of the fact that she disapproved of what Ron had just done.

"Ronald," Ginny exploded, "The two of you act like I have no opinion on dating Harry." The three stopped laughing a little, yet the stress of recent events kept the laughing in a sort of relief. Ginny continued, "I however do have an opinion, and I do not wish to date Harry, EVER!"

The laughter from Harry stopped. "WHAT? Why would you not want to date me?"

"BECAUSE WHEN I FIRST HAD A CRUSH ON YOU I WAS A LITTLE GIRL. I LIKED YOU BECAUSE YOU RESPECTED PEOPLE, TREATED THEM LIKE HUMANS. NOW YOU ACT LIKE ANYONE WHO IS AGAINST YOU IS A COMMON ANIMAL!" Ginny bellowed, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in a hospital wing full of sick and injured people.

Harry, shocking everyone in the room, did not yell back. "So you think I'm arrogant. You think I don't respect anybody?"

Ginny was taken aback, and suddenly wished he was yelling at her, this voice coming from him now was all too human, all to hurt. She wanted to tell him something to make him feel better, but she couldn't make herself say something she just didn't feel was true. "Harry, I'm sorry, but you aren't yourself anymore. It's understandable why you wouldn't be, but come one. Life is too short to be so angry and hurt all the time."

If these words had any effect on Harry he didn't let is show, "You think I am arrogant. You don't… You…" Harry continued to mutter as he stood up. "Fine Gin, be that way. I'm sure I can find somebody else."

"Yeah, and that's exactly why I won't date you." Ginny said as she got up to leave, "Love you Ron, I'm going to go write to mom.

Harry watched her go then said, "Make sure you add a section on how you just broke my heart."

"Oh not to worry Potter, I will!" Ginny screamed as she marched to the door.

Madame Pomfrey came out of no where, "You two are going to have to leave, this is a hospital wing! Not a boxing match. TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

Ginny turned heal, "We are not fist fighting, just talking! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Harry too was appalled that the matron would dare interrupt, yet she had nursed him back to health too many times for him to insult her. "Sorry Madame Pomfrey, we will," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and escorted her out.

Ginny shrugged his arm off of his shoulder. "Harry, never touch me again, we went over this last night, and there is not a good reason in the world for us to be together!"

"Oh yeah Gin? How about that fact that I love you?"

Ginny stood there in disbelief. "So is this why you made out your will?"

"Actually yeah Ginny, it is. I love you and I needed have something for you in case something happens to me." Harry said as he looked her deeply in the eyes; he wasn't joking.

Ginny just looked at him, "What am I supposed to say, that everything is okay, and the I can spit kitties and unicorns?"

Harry laughed, "No, that would be scary."

"Look, I really can't be dealing with this." Ginny said as she began walking down the hall, away from him.

"Fine, be that way," Harry yelled down the hall after he retreating back, "But if you need any help dealing, don't be afraid to come find me!"

Ginny kept walking, and felt her cheeks blushing, Harry Potter loved her! Sure, he was about two years too late, but still. What on God's green earth was she going to do now?

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
